liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zulu Quadrant
NOTE: The following is of fan made content and is not true to the original Lilo & Stitch storyline Intro The most outter sector of the galaxy, the Zulu quadrant is a hidden solar system possessing 111 planets. This is the one sector the Galactic Federation has yet to explore and happens to be the single quadrant outside the Gamma quadrant that the E.H.C.s explore. Within this quadrant lies a wide variety of systems and races, each with their own temperaments and characteristics. Planets 001/002 (Quazaris I / Quazaris II) Name: Quazaris I, and Quazaris II Location: The direct second last inner ring of the Zulu Quadrant within the horizontal mass of stardust. Size: Quazaris I (bottom left): 70,197 km diameter (not including rings) Quazaris II (top right): 49,559 km diameter (not including rings), approximately the same as Neptune Landscape: Entirely of a futuristic cityscape (from the surface to the core) Primary Sentient Species: The Vizon History: Several centuries ago there was a race of sentient beings called the Vison who were in search of refuge after loosing their home world in a war that crippled their race’s numbers. After several years of searching without luck they decided to mine the metals from a massive wave of asteroids they discovered to build their own world that was to be called Quazaris. Part way into the creation of this new home they came upon a wrecked shuttle of unknown origin possessing a logo containing 50 stars and 13 stripes. So they searched the vessel find it completely empty other than a single CD. After analysing the disk the race soon discovered that the disk, when spun under certain circumstances produces as series of melodic sounds called music. Pleased with their find the race based the theme of their new world off of the tunes, which had seemed to belong to an owner called Daft Punk. For the years following this discovery the race worshiped the dynamic duo and listened to their music day and night. This brought an end to all conflict within their race and make major leaps in technology. Several years later, the E.H.C.s discovered this system, quickly explaining that Daft Punk was a mere Earth band and not a pair of deities. The Vison accepted this truth but decided to still carry on their old traditions since it was this discovery, which motivated them into prosperity in the first place. Not long after the visit did the Vison realize that their home world was starting to exceed it’s intended mass; so they started to create a second planet close to their own called Quazaris II. It was during this time that the E.H.C.’s returned to the twin planets, bringing back some Daft Punk souvenirs from Earth as gifts ensuring the Vison’s complete support and funding in the E.H.C.’s missions, as well as to keep the Vison from speaking of the E.H.C.’s existence to the Galactic Alliance. Planet 003 (Nectrinium) Name: Necrinium Location: In the central top area of the system's outter ring, around where the violet dust meets the blue dust. Size: 50,202 km diameter Landscape: A relatively savana-like environment covered in violet soil and blue grass. There is also the occasional yellow tree formation and the occasional Nectri Settlement. Primary Sentient Species: The Nectri History: Nectinium is in habited by a cute, yet deadly race known as the Nectri who live in giant cities and flying fortresses made out of a crystal-like material. The Nectri are extremely hostile to outsiders and are ordered by their superiors to shoot down any incoming vessel or else risk imprisonment for life. The Nectri seem to share a connection to Jumba's experiments, sharing a similar DNA structure for it turns out that one of the main rare ingredients to construct such a DNA pattern for an experiment is actually the tear of a Nectri. From this speculation it is obvious that a form of black market for evil scientists sneaks by the planet's defences to obtain such a rare periodic element. Other than their hostility towards outsiders, the Nectri are quite flexible in their rules and have successfully created a form of Communism government that actually works. As one may suspect, like the experiments, the Nectri possess unique talents for all males can manipulate fire and females water. In addition, they develop 5 other abilities through the first few hundred years of their lives depending on what their interests are. Being able to stack abilities like this has been tested in the evil scientist community, however all attempts have failed. The first outsider to discover this secret is in fact, Zero who learned through his own transformation that powers are no different than a form of encryption and all one has to do to place multiple abilities into one specimen is use a special form of stack overflow method by compressing the subjects molecules tightly together to force that much energy into one organism. Otherwords, the Nectri do not need to obtain nourishment to survive, can communicate through two tentacles on their heads and have yet to discover just how long they can live. Planet 004 (Heidrion I) Name: Heidrion I Location: The outtermost area of the outter ring on the top left area where the red stardust is located. Size: 90,244 km diameter Landscape: A Desolate, barren wasteland of green sand. Moon is made of a barren purple stone covered in many crevices and canyons. Primary Sentient Species: None History: A barren, sand covered planet possessing no life whatsoever. It was one used as a base for space pirates to hide. However it's moon is a different story. Not only does it hold the greatest reccord for the closest moon to it's home world (2.3 km), but it is also the home to an extremely deadly race of alien creatures known as the Kreel. The Kreel are not a sentient race and from what few sighting have been reported it consists of a seies of grotesque bug-like creatures that devour each other until prey lands on the planet. Countless times have many space pirate scouting teams been claimed to this unknown enemy for it is said that landing on the planet is suicide. From an arial perspective it has been observed that the Kreel work as a whole, first sneaking onboard the vessel to kill the crew and disable the ship while the rest sneak behind the remaining crew who decide to search the area. The longest reccord for one surviving on the surface is a mere hour, making the moon a level 10 threat level to all races. Trivia Back to Phen's Page Category:EHC Content